The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lagerstroemia plant, botanically known as Lagerstroemia L., commonly known as crapemyrtle, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PIILAG-II’.
The new Lagerstroemia plant originated in 2006 from open-pollinated seed of ‘Gamad I’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,917). The cultivar ‘PIILAG-II’ originated and was discovered in a cultivated environment in Dearing, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar since 2007 by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. has shown that all the unique features of this new Lagerstroemia, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.